The Party
The Party is the 8th episode of the Wiggles' first TV Series. Synposis The Wiggles are having a party, and Anthony eats all the party food while he tries to distract everyone at the party. Plot The Wiggles are having a party with their friends to celebrate the hiring of their other friend, Miss Fez, from the school. Anthony was really excited to eat the food but the Wiggles said don't eat all the food Anthony, but he can't help himself so what he did is that he ate for a while and he accidentally ate all the food, so what he did is that he covered the table so they don't notice that the food is gone. The Wiggles friends came over and started to have fun, so Anthony tried to stall them so they want get to the table, so he said if we can play a game so they played a games and Anthony keeps stalling them but then they said its time for food now. Anthony tried to stall them again but they said "FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" so Greg lifted the sheet and then it finally happend, they just knew that the food was gone. Anthony said "Apple, anybody?" They all said "Oh Anthony!" Wiggly Trivia *Why has Anthony got a sore tummy? *What will the guests think? *Will there be enough food for everybody else? Kaz the Cat Kaz and her friends plan do have a surprise birthday party. Kindergarten Text Types Kids run an obstacle course. Henry The Octopus Puppet Show Henry and Jacques help a little fish train for a swimming race. Captain Featherswords Pirate Show Captain Feathersword and Wags search for Frank the very rare, dancing, green, Mexican iguana. Wiggly Chase Scene The credits come up when the butterfly put Dorothy's head and Dorothy chases the butterfly. Trivia * At the end of this Captain Feathersword and Wags episode, the picture shows Wags grinning. This is the first time in the series we see Wags' teeth. * The Wiggly Trivia font in this episode looks slightly different than that of the rest of the series. Gallery PlanaSurpriseBirthdayParty.jpg|Kaz and her friends planning a surprise birthday party BenjamininTheParty.jpg|Benjamin MaxinTheParty.jpg|Max GreginTheParty.jpg|Greg holding his prize winning banana carrot cake. File:TheParty2.jpg|Greg showing his prize winning banana carrot cake. File:GregandMurrayinTheParty.jpg|"Greg, how many guests did you say were coming?" File:TheParty4.jpg|Murray counts six guests coming to the party File:TheParty5.jpg|"We better get cracking then!" File:TheParty6.jpg|Anthony getting food TheOtherWigglesinTheParty.jpg|Anthony putting food down on the table File:JeffSleepinginTheParty.jpg|"I love parties! Don't you?" File:TheParty8.jpg|"There's nowhere to put this..." File:AnthonyEatinginTheParty.jpg|"Maybe I'll just try one..." File:TheParty.jpg|"Maybe I'll try another!" TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheParty.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinTheParty.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:TheParty10.jpg|"Hel-yeo? Hel-yeo?" File:AnthonyonWigglyTelephoneinTheParty.jpg|"Hel-yeo?" File:TheParty12.jpg|"Yes? Yes? Yes?" TheWigglesinTheParty.jpg|"It's our guests! They're on their way!" File:TheParty14.jpg|"Come on Wiggles! Let's get a move on!" File:TheParty15.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheParty.jpg|The Unforgotten wiggles getting ready for the party GregSingingasCharlieChaplin.jpg|Greg singing in a silent Charlie Chaplin voice TheParty18.jpg|Anthony eating File:TheParty19.jpg|"Anthony, what are you doing?" File:TheParty20.jpg|"Just taste testing Greg!" File:TheParty21.jpg|"You are eating the food we made for our guests. Please stop!" File:TheParty22.jpg|"I want you to clean this area up." File:TheParty23.jpg|"You can rely on me Greg!" File:AnthonyinTheParty.jpg|"To make sure all the food is yummy for our tummies!" File:TheParty25.jpg|Anthony eating File:TheAwakeWigglesinTheParty.jpg|"What's going on in there Anthony?" File:TheParty27.jpg|"Just putting things away Greg." File:JeffandAnthonyinTheParty.jpg|"All this getting ready for the party is making me tired. I think I'll take a little snooze." File:WigglehouseDoorinTheParty.jpg|Door File:TheParty30.jpg|The party guests File:TheParty31.jpg File:TheParty32.jpg File:TheParty33.jpg|Ms. Fez shows Door her invitation File:TheParty34.jpg File:TheParty35.jpg File:TheParty36.jpg File:TheParty37.jpg File:TheParty38.jpg File:TheParty39.jpg TheWigglyFriendsinTheParty.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinTheParty.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends TheParty40.jpg|Anthony holding his full stomach looking quite sick TheParty-WigglyTrivia.jpg|Wiggly Trivia File:TheParty41.jpg|Greg greeting the party guests File:TheParty42.jpg|"Lots of yummy food!" File:OfficerBeaplesinTheParty.jpg|Officer Beaples File:DorothyandWagsinTheParty.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:DorothyinTheParty.jpg|Dorothy File:TheParty45.jpg|Wags waving File:CaptainFeatherswordinTheParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:HenryinTheParty.jpg|Henry the Octopus File:TheParty48.jpg|"And the guest of honor, Miss Fez!" File:Ms.Fez.jpg|Ms. Fez File:TheParty50.jpg|Anthony hiding the empty dishes and bowls with a table cloth File:TheParty51.jpg|"Anthony, what are you doing?" File:TheParty52.jpg|"Flies! They're everywhere! I've got to keep them off the food!" File:TheParty53.jpg|"The only way I can think of to do that is to eat it all up!" TheParty54.jpg|"Food isn't everything!" TheParty55.jpg|"HUH?!?!?!?" TheParty56.jpg|"It's time to play a game." CaptainandDorothyinTheParty.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainandGreginTheParty.jpg|Captain and Greg TheParty57.jpg|Captian Feathersword confused TheParty58.jpg|"An apple game!" TheParty59.jpg|Murray putting apple in mouth File:MurrayinTheParty.jpg|Murray failing File:TheParty61.jpg|Jeff failing File:TheParty62.jpg|Greg failing File:TheParty63.jpg|Anthony balancing apples File:TheParty64.jpg|"The winner! No doubt about it! Now, let's eat!" File:TheParty65.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TheParty66.jpg|"This is most unlike you Anthony." File:TheParty67.jpg|"I know but I just love Pin The Tail On The Donkey!" Greg,AnthonyandMs.Fez.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Ms. Fez File:TheParty68.jpg|Anthony telling Miss Fez to go first File:TheParty69.jpg File:TheParty70.jpg|Anthony putting blindfold on Miss Fez File:TheParty71.jpg File:TheParty72.jpg File:TheParty73.jpg|Miss Fez falls down File:TheParty74.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword helping up Miss Fez File:TheParty75.jpg|Ms. Fez playing Pin the Tail On The Donkey File:TheParty76.jpg|Anthony clapping File:TheWigglyGroupinTheParty.jpg|"Now, how about some food!" File:TheParty78.jpg|"How about "Wake Up Jeff! Everybody's Wiggling"?" File:JeffinTheParty.jpg|"I'm awake, Anthony, because I'm so hungry!" File:TheParty80.jpg|"How about Greg Performs a Magic Trick?" File:GregandAnthonyinTheParty.jpg|"No! Food food food food!" File:GregandJeffinTheParty.jpg|"Food food food food!" File:MurrayandJeffinTheParty.jpg|"Food food food food!" File:TheWigglesandDorothyinTheParty.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:TheLandWigglyGroupinTheParty.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group File:TheParty84.jpg|"Dig in, everybody!" File:TheParty85.jpg|"Huh? What's this? File:TheParty86.jpg|"I told you the flies were bad." File:TheParty87.jpg|"I don't think it was the flies. I think it was you Anthony." File:TheParty88.jpg|"My lovely banana carrot cake, gone. Just like (snaps) that." File:TheParty89.jpg|"All those sandwiches." File:TheParty90.jpg|"Biscuits." File:TheParty91.jpg|"Fruit salad." TheParty92.jpg|Officer Beaples blows her whistle sadly. TheParty93.jpg|"Apple, anybody?" AnthonyEatingAppleinTheParty.jpg|"Oh, Anthony!" TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyDancingatherDancePartyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|"It's my dance party and your all invited." DorothyandGreginTVSeries1.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony GregSingingDorothy'sDanceParty-1998.jpg|Greg singing Dorothy'sDanceParty-SongTitle.jpg|Song title JeffPlayingKeytarinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Jeff playing key-tar AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Anthony and Murray GregandJeffinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Greg and Jeff MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Murray and Dorothy HenryandJeffinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Henry and Jeff GregandHenryinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Greg and Henry TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry HenryandWagsinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Henry and Wags TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheLandWiggleFriendsinTVSeries1.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Wags and Captain Jeff,AnthonyandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Land Wiggly Friends DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Dorothy and Wags JeffandWagsinTVSeries1.jpg|Jeff and Wags CaptainandGreginTVSeries1.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainandAnthonyinTVSeries1.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainandHenryinTVSeries1.jpg|Captain and Henry File:MurrayandHenryinTVSeries1.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitaratDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group Dorothy'sDanceParty-1997.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" WagsinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Wags Jeff,AnthonyandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Land Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots GregandWagsinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Greg and Wags DorothyandHenryinTVSeries1.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DorothyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Dorothy TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheNonrealisticWigglesandtheMaleWiggleFriends.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles and the Male Wiggle Friends TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group PuppetHenryinTheParty.jpg|Henry SwimmingRace2.jpg|A Fish SwimmingRace3.jpg|Henry in his sports cap SwimmingRace4.jpg|Jacques the Shark SwimmingRace5.jpg|Henry decides to have a race on the mountain File:SwimmingRace.jpg|Swimming Race File:CaptainFeatherswordLookingThroughBinoculars.png|Captain Feathersword looking through binoculars File:TheRareGreenIguana.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down WagsinTheParty.jpg|Wags CaptainFeatherswordholdingBinoculars.jpg|Captain holding binoculars WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheParty.jpg|Wags and Captain Wags,CaptainandFrank.png|Wags, Captain and Frank FeatherswordPicture.png|A picture of Captain's feathersword FrankinTheParty.jpg|Frank File:TheRareGreenIguana2.jpg|Wags, Captain and Frank File:WagsandFrank.jpg|Wags and Frank File:FrankandCaptain.png|Frank and Captain File:WagsandFrankinPicture.jpg|A picture of Wags and Frank Category:Music Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:1998 Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With The Butterfly Net Chase Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episode Galleries